Little Miss Muffet
by Alana Granger
Summary: Pure RemusTonks fluff based on Little Miss Muffet. Please rr


Little Miss Muffet  
  
Sat on her tuffet  
  
Eating her curds and wades  
  
Along came a spider  
  
That sat down beside her  
  
And frightened Miss Muffet away  
  
I'm not sure about you, but I had a baby sitter in till I was about eleven. Maybe ten. I had this wonderful baby sitter. Her name was Carolan. I'm an only child, and if I ever had a big sister, I wanted it to be her. We played games, really stupid games, which now that I think back on it, were not that fun for her.  
  
***  
  
Tonks sat in the corner of the attic. Even though she hadn't lived at the Black Manor, she had visited a lot. When she had been little, Sirius and her had come up in the attic all the time. They would play stupid little games. They were a lot of fun for five-year-old Tonks, but kind of boring for 25-year-old Sirius. But hey, he got paid, didn't he? Ok, that's not the only reason he did it. Tonks was his favorite cousin, and he didn't want her turning out like his mother. In the years to come, he also realized he didn't want her turning out like her sisters, but thats another story.  
  
Like I said, Tonks was sitting in the corner of the attic, of Black Manor. She had been going through some stuff, but she had stopped when she had found a certain box. Inside this box was eight items. The first was a light pink feather boa; the second was a life-size sheep. The third was a small boulder, something a ten year old could sit on comfortably. The forth was a huge plastic black spider. The fifth; an empty pink bowl. The sixth was a light pink bonnet. The seventh was a large pink staff. It was curled on the top, and had a pink bow on it. The eighth was what had made Tonks stop. When she had been digging through the box she had not know where the stuff had come, but when she reached this item, she realized what it was. The eighth thing was a photo album. It was full of pictures of a girl dressed up in the things in the box. There was even one of a man, dressed up in the pinkness, that she recognized as Sirius.   
  
She remembered the game they used to play. She had loved the muggle nursery rhyme, Little Miss Muffet. They would come up in the attic and act it out. She remembered convincing Sirius to dress up in the clothes, and taking the picture.   
  
She missed her cousin so much. Tears were pouring down her face.  
  
She stood up a grabbed the boa, and bonnet. She put them on, and sat on the rock. She remembered how much fun she had with Sirius up here.  
  
But then she heard a sound coming from below. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, and went to open the door for who ever wanted to come up.  
  
It was Remus.   
  
"Hey Tonks, Molly sent me up here to get you for lunch." he said.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. Tell her to hold on a minute, OK?" said Tonks, not wanting to leave.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Remus, realizing something was different.  
  
"Oh, it's just I miss Sirius." she said  
  
"Me too, Tonks me too" said Remus in return. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just playing with some stuff."  
  
"Oh, can I…" said Remus, trailing off. He wanted Tonks to feel better, so he didn't mind humiliating him self. He took the staff, and the boa off of Tonks neck, an put them on him self.   
  
Two hours later they still hadn't left, they had been playing little Miss. Muffet.   
  
"Well, I think we should go down for lunch now." said Remus, after a while.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." said Tonks.   
  
They were laying on the floor, next to each other. Tonks rolled on her side, and Remus did the same. They leaned closer to each other.   
  
"So……" said Tonks in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah……" said Remus.  
  
'They leaned even closer to each other, and kissed lightly. They brought them self back from each other, and did it again, and again, and again.   
  
Then Harry walked in. "Guys, you ok? Your hours late for lunch….." but he didn't think they could hear him. Tonks and Remus were rolling on the floor, consumed in there deep passionate kisses. 


End file.
